Christmas Proposal
by HsmZanessaFansite
Summary: Sequel to Thanksgiving Disaster. Troy Bolton is planning on proposing this his girlfriend, Gabriella. Will she say yes? Will there be a Christmas proposal? xxone-shotxx
1. Chapter 1

**Before you read this, I highly recommend that you read "Thanksgiving Disaster" first since this is the sequel to that one-shot. Thank you and enjoy this one-shot.**

**Christmas Proposal**

It has been two years since Troy and Gabriella got back together that Thanksgiving after having what Troy likes to call it, break. They were still going strong and Troy's worries were over about them not lasting like other high school sweethearts. He realized that he loved Gabriella and will only ever love Gabriella which is why he is standing in a jewelry store as we speak.

"Dad how do I know which one?" Troy looked at his Dad for his advice, "And how do I know when the right time would be to do it? Also how do I know that she will say yes? Dad, how…"

Jack put his hand up to stop his son from continuing, "If you ask me one more how question, we will leave this jewelry store and never come back. Then you will never have Gabriella as your wife and won't know those answers of your how questions."

"Alright, alright," Troy sighed, "I'm just nervous Dad. I've never done anything like this before. The last time I was this nervous was when I asked her to be my girlfriend, the first time, not the second time. Then there was more nervousness when I asked her to prom, or when I told her that I was going to be going to a school not that far away from her which I mentioned in front of almost everyone in Albuquerque. Another was when I was stupid enough to break up with her. Ugh I wish I never did that. But…"

"But it's all worth it because you got her back thanks to your lovely parents and future mother-in-law," Troy rolled his eyes, "and now you're here looking for an engagement ring to finally settle down for life with a girl you love. Now look through the glass and whatever pops out at you and looks like her, will be the one. You've known Gabriella for seven years minus that one bumpy year but you still know her. You will see Gabriella in one of those rings. You just need to focus on those rings and like I said, one will pop out at you."

Troy looked at his father with a look but saw that he was being serious. Troy took a deep breath before looking through the glass once again. There were so many rings. How could he just pick one? He sighed as he kept moving his eyes row by row knowing it was going to be a long day.

zvzvzvzvzvzvzvzv

"This is…" As Troy was about to give up looking until a ring stood out to him and he looked at the woman behind the rings, "May I see that one?"

The seller looked where Troy was pointing and smiled slightly before opening the glass door and slipping her hand in to grab the ring. She took it out and placed it on top of the glass before closing the door before looking at Troy before she picked it up to hand it to him.

Troy looked at the ring in his hands. The ring had a square diamond in the middle with small diamonds going around the ring except at the bottom of the ring. **(Link to ring in page description)** Troy smiled seeing it looking perfect on Vanessa's finger.

He looked at his Dad, "Dad this is the one."

Jack smiled nodding, "I agree. That would very nice on her finger."

"How much is this?" Troy looked at the saleswoman.

The saleswoman smiled, "It is $2,696 but it's on sale today for $1,797."

Troy looked at his Dad who smiled and nodded to him before he looked back at the saleswoman, "I'll take it."

The saleswoman smiled before taking the ring back to get it set for Troy. Troy reached back into his pocket to take out his credit card. He was planning on paying for the whole thing today instead of paying in installments over time.

He took a deep breath before looking at his Dad, "I'm doing the right thing, right?"

"Yes son," Jack smiled at how nervous his son is, "you are."

zvzvzvzvzvzvzvzv

"I can't believe Christmas is tomorrow!" Gabriella squealed as she was wrapping some last minute presents with her boyfriend.

Troy chuckled as he was sitting on the couch watching her, "I love how you always get so excited around Christmas time."

"Uh hello," Gabriella turned to face him, "it means we're close to the date of when we first met."

Troy shook his head chuckling, "What would I do without you?"

"Well let's see," Gabriella narrowed her eyes at him, "how was the year after you broke up with me?"

"Alright, alright," Troy smiled slightly, "It was like hell. I never want to deal with that again. You, me together forever, right?"

Gabriella giggled slightly shrugging before looking away to work on the presents. Troy just chuckled slightly seeing her reaction. He loved that woman. Way too long. All he had to do was ask her that question. Simple right? Not to Troy. He was still nervous of what she will say. He knows they've been together for seven years minus that one year but maybe it was too long to way for proposal. Then again, Gabriella never hinted that she was ready to get married in the last few years they were with each other. Yes, they are 23 now but is it still too soon?

Troy looked down at the girl on the floor who turned to give him a small smile before looking back at the present. Troy smiled and nodded. He was ready. They were ready. Ready to start a real future together.

Gabriella finished the last present and stood up before sitting down next to Troy and placed her arm around his torso and cuddled next to him. Troy smiled at her before placing his arm around her and leaned down to kiss the top of her head. Gabriella looked up at Troy and smiled.

"What are you thinking about?"

Troy smiled slightly, "Just how amazing my life has been with you in it and how stupid I was to let you go that one year but was happy that our parents helped get us back together. I love you."

"Yes you were stupid but I love you too," Gabriella giggled as Troy leaned to capture their lips together in a kiss before pulling away, "Merry Christmas Eve, wildcat."

Troy chuckled slightly as Gabriella placed her head on his chest as he placed his head on her head, "Yes a very merry Christmas Eve, sunshine."

zvzvzvzvzvzvzvzv

"Troy Bolton get out of bed," Gabriella was trying to get her boyfriend out of bed, "It's Christmas! You're supposed to be waking up early. Get your ass up."

Troy groaned as he opened his eyes slightly, "Damn woman. Can't you say one thing at a time instead of just yelling it all at me?"

"No now get up," Gabriella looked at him with an innocent face, "our parents will be here soon but remember stay in your pajamas."

Troy nodded as he sat up on the bed looking at his beautiful girlfriend, "You're a crazy person during the holidays."

"Yes but you love me," Gabriella smirked as she went to his side of the bed to kiss him on the lips before pulling back and looked him dead in the eyes, "now get out of bed or you're not going to get a Christmas present."

He just chuckled. This happened every year. She would always threaten him his Christmas presents if he didn't get up from bed the moment she wanted him up. Gabriella smiled knowing she won once again so he just patted Troy's head before backing away from the bed before leaving their room.

"Remember get off that bad!" She said as she was out in the hallway.

Troy chuckled once again as he pushed the covers off of himself, "God I love that woman."

zvzvzvzvzvzvzvzv

At this moment, the Bolton's and Montez's were all sitting around the Christmas tree passing around presents. They were all laughing at some of the presents they were giving each other and also laughing as they remembered the past holidays they all spent together as a family.

Lucille smiled, "Awe Gabriella, thank you for this lovely outfit."

"You're welcome, Lucille," Gabriella smiled, "When I saw the outfit, I knew you would look great in it just like the one I got my Mom."

Maria smiled softly, "It really is beautiful and even the other presents. Gabs, we told you guys not to spend so much money on us."

Troy chuckled, "When have we been the ones that listened?"

"That's a fact," Jack rolled his eyes at his son, "but anyways how the hell did you guys get me courtside season tickets to the Red Hawks?"

Troy chuckled, "Dad come on, I was going to be playing for them if I didn't decide to go to California with Gabs. They did say that if I ever needed anything, I could always call them so I did. Now no arguing because you are keeping them."

"Woh, I never said I wasn't going to keep them," Jack shook his head chuckling, "it was a Christmas present. You don't give presents back."

Lucille giggled at her husband, "Jack."

"What?" Jack gave his wife a look, "I was just being honest with them. I mean he is my son and Gabriella is practically my daughter. Am I not allowed to mess with my children?"

Maria giggled at Jack's reaction, "Wow Christmas really brings out the craziness in everyone."

"Don't forget love also," Troy smiled which made everyone look at him.

"Right, love also," Gabriella nodded not understanding Troy who just smiled at her, "What?"

Troy looked at his father who just nodded which caused Gabriella to be even more confused when Troy looked at her again taking another present out from his pocket with a smile on his face.

"Wait, I thought we did all the presents already?"

"No there was one more but it wasn't under the tree," Troy smiled before he held the box in front of him taking a deep breath, "Gabriella Anne Montez, today celebrates the birth of Jesus Christ but I want to add something else that today we will celebrate every Christmas and that is when you agree to be my wife."

Gabriella and both Moms gasped while Jack just smiled. Gabriella was shocked. She didn't expect this at all. Troy smiled noticing all of the shocked faces but also brought his nervousness come through him again. Jack saw that he was nervous again so he just patted his back which made Troy to relax before he started to speak again.

"I know this is probably a big shock to you or maybe you would've thought that I would bring you back to where we first met at the lodge to do this but I also knew that this would be unexpecting and I always love when I shock you," Troy smiled as he saw tears coming to Gabriella's eyes, "but that's not the only thing I love. I love you. I love your smile. I love your chocolate brown eyes looking at my blue ones. When we first met on that stage, I knew that it was the start of something new; I just didn't know that something new would've changed my whole life. I'm glad that you moved to Albuquerque and changed East High. I don't know what I would be doing if it wasn't for you, actually I would have gone to U of A to play basketball. You taught me that I wasn't just the basketball guy, that I was just the guy. I remember when I told you that I wanted to be known as only a guy and you showed me that I was. I remember graduating East High with and our friends who tried to split us up but realized that they loved each other as well. You changed me, you changed them, and you changed everything. I love you. Then I was stupid and broke up with you three years ago on Thanksgiving. It was the stupidest mistake that I've ever made. No one compared to you. Then our parents came up with the idea to get us back together and every day I am thankful that they did."

Lucille and Maria had tears rolling down their eyes at Troy's speech and it wasn't even close to be done. Jack even felt some tears in his eyes as he placed his arms around the two women. Gabriella was sitting there with tears also falling down her eyes at her boyfriend.

"The reason why I'm thankful that they brought us back together because I don't know if I would have had the courage to go to you and do it myself. I love you so damn much Gabriella that it hurts. For the past two years, I realized that we weren't like those high school sweethearts that do break up after high school. We are those high school sweethearts that will make it in the long run. Gabriella Anne Montez, I love you and I could keep going on but I don't think any of those things will show you how much I really love you. Gabriella, will you do me the honor and be my wife?"

Troy took a deep breath before opening the box and showing Gabriella the ring. Gabriella took the box and looked at the ring which caused her to have more tears flowing down her cheeks as she looked back at Troy nodding her head. Troy smiled before moving over to her kissing her lips with all the passion he had in him. Gabriella held the box in her hand as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

Lucille, Maria, and Jack smiled at their children. Jack grabbed a box of tissues that were on one of the tables in the living room and hand them to Lucille and Maria. They gladly accepted the tissues as they wiped their eyes to try and calm themselves down.

Troy pulled away from Gabriella smiling at her, "Are you ready to put that ring on your finger?"

"Yes," Gabriella nodded with excitement.

"From now on until the day we are wed," Troy started saying as he took the ring out of the box and slowly moving it on her finger, "you will be known as my fiancée and not just my girlfriend."

Troy kissed her finger as he placed it on her hand fully. He looked up at his now fiancée before kissing her lips again. Gabriella placed her hands on each side of his face kissing him back. They were showing each other how much they loved each other.

zvzvzvzvzvzvzvzv

"So it's going to be a spring wedding, right?" Maria looked at her daughter and future son-in-law.

Gabriella looked at Troy before looking at her Mom, "Actually I always thought maybe we could have it on New Year's Eve at the lodge. It has special meaning there because it was the first time Troy and I ever met and sung to each other."

"I love that idea baby," Troy smiled before placing a kiss on her cheek, "but next year right? We don't have time for the wedding to be a week away."

Gabriella rolled her eyes at her fiancé, "I'm not that crazy, wildcat. Of course I'm talking about next year."

"I'm so glad you said yes Gabriella," Jack shook his head, "you don't have any idea what this boy put me through with all of his how questions while we were searching for the ring a couple weeks ago. He was driving me insane so I had to shut him up and tell him to just look at the rings and one will pop out at him and surprisingly I was right."

"Yeah yeah, you were right." Troy chuckled at his father.

Lucille smiled at the family that was around the table, "Troy she loves you. How could you be so nervous?"

"Hey," Troy looked at everyone defensive, "Who wouldn't be nervous of asking the woman you love to be your wife? Don't look at me like that, family. I'm not the only one that acts like this. Ugh stop looking at me people."

Gabriella giggled kissing Troy's cheek, "We only love you, wildcat."

Troy chuckled and that was the way the rest of their Christmas was going to be. They were all talking about the future of them being together. This was to them the best Christmas they could ask for. I mean, you did have a Christmas proposal to add to their regular tradition.

**So tell me what do you think? I might do another part for New Year's but I'm not sure yet. I'll have to see if I will have time. There is a big chance that I will. I know a lot of you are listening to those rumors of Zanessa breaking up. If you are true Zanessa fans, you wouldn't listen to those rumors because there hasn't been any confirmation from either side yet. You can follow me Zanessa411 if you want to keep updated with what is going on with everyone's favorite couple. Please Review. Thank you.**


	2. Author Note

Hey everyone. I know, I know – you're tired of these author's notes coming from me but it's something that you all need to know.

It's been five months since I have written anything for Fanfiction and YouTube, even after I agreed to start writing up again and at that point, I was ready to write again. But 1) I have not had time to write much or even inspiration for my Troyella stories. 2) I have been focusing on some personal writings like novels, screenplays, and blog. 3) I also have been crazy busy with school that has definitely taken time away from writing here.

This author's not is supposed to let you know that, as of right now, I don't think I will be writing anymore on here but ya never know, MAYBE one day – I will come back on here. I will keep all of my stories up so you can always read them whenever you want, including on my YouTube page.

If you want to stay in touch with me, you can message me on here – go check out my twitter, blog, and personal YouTube page: all links are on my Fanfiction page. Go look there!

Once again, I am sorry and I hope you understand. If all things go as I plan, you will be definitely be hearing me in the near future [not on here but maybe out in the real world ]. I want to thank all of my readers and reviewers for everything they have done for me over the year.

So until you hear from me again, this will be the last time on here.

Thank you!

P.S. Remember to check out my blog! (Link on page's description)


End file.
